


Cardio

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Breath Control, Deep Throating, F/M, First Time, Fitz who?, Hair Pulling, Jemma has Kinks, Rimming, Size Kink, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Jemma goes to the gym to exercise and gets way more than she bargained for, the kinky bitch!I didn't see any Mace/Simmons love out there so I decided to write it.





	Cardio

Jemma walked into the gym with the intention of working out. She wasn’t Daisy or May, but Jemma did keep herself in shape. If nothing else, staying in good shape was kind of a job requirement, too. It was pretty late, Jemma had just left the lab too, so she was sort of in the process of changing as she walked, cardigan over her arm as she fiddled with her belt. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Director Mace’s back. It was broad and strong and looked very lickable. Jemma was glad he wasn’t looking at her when she thought that. “Sorry, I can come back.” Jemma was already turned and walking but he wouldn’t have it. 

“No, no… there’s plenty of room.” He put down the weights he was using and came over, grabbing some water from the cooler near Jemma. “I usually only get to come in here late. That way no one stares.” He gave her a little wink. He was a good looking guy, a really… really good looking guy. It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed that before, but sweaty and tousled was a good look on him. 

“I didn’t mean to stare, I’m more out of it than anything,” Jemma told him honestly. Aroused and distracted was the same thing as out of it, right? 

“Get changed. I’ll hold the bag for you.” Jemma hadn’t been planning on boxing before but apparently she was now. At least she got to duck away. When she came back, he was in some sort of deep lunge and all she could do was stare at his ass through his shorts. This was not going to be good. “Ok… need to stretch first?”

“I’ll be ok.” She held up her hands as he came over with the tape. Jemma stayed very still as he wrapped her wrists. “I really more of an opportunistic fighter than a bare knuckle boxer.”  
“You still need to know how to throw a punch.” 

“I know how to throw a punch,” Jemma told him with a roll of her eyes. 

“Ok… show me.” Mace held up his hand and suddenly Jemma was expected to hit it. “Just show me your form.” He looked eager, like he was enjoying giving her a lesson. It was a very guy in charge trying to be friendly type of thing, but where it would typically annoy her coming out of someone else, she didn’t mind it. She was embarrassed, but she didn’t mind spending time with him now that things weren’t quite as new and Daisy was back. Jemma gave a few punches and he clucked his tongue. “Terrible. Agent May would be disappointed.” 

“I’ll just have to sign up for one of her classes then,” Jemma tried to sweep his legs but Mace got her fast around the waist, pulling her in and against him. His grip was tight, enveloping and Jemma tried very hard not to think about the outline of something hard pressing against her ass. 

“Dirty pool,” he teased before letting her go, his hand lingering just a moment too long on her hip. “Work to follow through. You’re stopping your force here,” he showed her about a foot before his hand. “You want to stop somewhere back there,” he nodded toward the wall behind them. “Punch through.” So it went like that for about twenty minutes before Jemma’s arms were wobbly and she needed a drink. “Sit down.” 

He offered her up a bottle of water and his hand landed on her shoulder. “Your shoulder hurts?” 

“At the moment,” she nodded. 

“May I?” His thumb moved from her shoulder joint to the side of her neck in a solid, slow push. “You need to drop the tension in this muscle. I mean… you came in here with it strung taut.” He moved her head a little to the side, talking as his hands did voodoo to her neck and shoulders. It was probably a bad idea and all that, but this felt good and not a lot had lately. Fitz’s work on Aiada wasn’t helping one bit either. Mace hit a sore spot and Jemma jumped. “Sorry.” He stroked gently with the side of his thumb. “Too much pressure?” 

“Since I was born,” Jemma deadpanned. “It’s fine,” she assured him. “I can’t tell you how long it’s been since someone rubbed my neck.” 

“That’s a shame,” Mace told her with sincerity. Jemma felt his fingers brush the nape of her neck, sweeping her hair over her other shoulder so he could carefully help her to stretch the other side. “Clearly you’re under a lot of stress.” 

“We all are,” Jemma said as she slipped out from under his touch. “Shall we?” she waved a the bag because at least that would be a barrier. Mace didn’t object, moving behind the bag to hold it. He didn’t even give much advice, just shifting and keeping the bag steady. It was good because it let her fall into a rhythm where she was able to focus on something other than his arms. She went for a few minutes more before needing a break. Her arms were spaghetti but she did feel a little less stressed out. 

“Better?” 

Jemma gave him a shy smile, “better.” He came around the bag, picking up one hand. He carefully unwrapped it, standing close. She could feel how warm he was and Jemma had a hell of a time looking away from the place his tank had ridden up to show his hip bones. “I should do some cardio before I wrap up for the night, though.” Mace’s fingers moved to her elbow, rubbing the tendons and getting a little noise Jemma was not entirely proud of to slip from her mouth. 

“Well I’d suggest sparring but I suppose you mean the treadmill.” 

“I do,” Jemma said as she stepped back. He caught her other wrist and it took her a second to realize he was doing it because that hand was still wrapped. “Maybe I’ll run on the track.” 

“It’s a beautiful night.” His fingers were lingering, Jemma knew that they were. She wasn’t imagining it because he actually let them run over her palm before he let her step back. “I hope you enjoy your run.” 

Mace gave her a little nod before turning to gather his things. She didn’t know why but she felt nearly guilty. “… you’re welcome to join me … if you’re looking for a running partner or…”

“I could do with a run,” he told her. 

“I’m sure I’ll be no competition for The Patriot.” 

“Well good thing you’re not running with him. Just Jeffery.” He put out his hand to shake as a joke, but Jemma reached out to take it. For a moment they just stood There, holding hands awkwardly before he gave her that smile that made her thighs clench. “Unless…”. 

“Unless,” Jemma asked breathlessly. Her eyes were glued to him not actually knowing what she wanted him to follow with. 

His eyes slipped to the door before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Unless you’d prefer to find alternate ways to get your heart rate up.” As he spoke, Mace’s hand moved to Jemma’s hip then to the small of her back. He had an advantage Fitz did not, Mace was big and Jemma had a very un-feminist kink of being dwarfed by a man physically. She shuddered and his fingers tightened. “Look… it already is,” Mace teased before tipping her face up with a gentle finger under her chin. 

Very rarely had a simple kiss made her toes curl, but that was exactly what happened when the hand Mace had laid at the small of her back pulled her flush against him and he pressed their lips together. This was an incredibly bad idea, but judging from the hard on he had pressed to her thigh, it was going to at least be really fun. He picked her up easily, carrying her to the far corner of the gym all while still kissing her. It was a good thing, too, because her knees had gone pretty weak. He pressed her into the wall near the exit door hard and Jemma’s legs came up to wrap around him naturally. Mace took that as his invitation and pressed his palm against her through the thin fabric of her workout pants. Jemma let out an undignified sound and he kissed her throat in response, those fingers rubbing against her no doubt feeling how wet she was right through that stretchy cotton. 

Jemma was surprised at how easy this felt. She really ought to be feeling guilt and all that, but instead all she could feel were his fingers rubbing her roughly through her yoga pants. “God,” Jemma gritted out, her nails biting into his skin. 

“Cum for me.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand and Jemma nodded, watching as his hand moved, sliding down the front of her pants. She let out a whisper soft moan as he finally touched her folds without a barrier. He ran his teeth around the shell of her ear, voice barely above a whisper. “That’s it, Jemma.” His fingers moved a little faster and she drew in a sharp breath. “There?” She nodded, one hand gripping his wrist hard as her hips rode back into his fingers. “You’re close,” he told her. “I can feel every muscle tightening under my fingertips… I can’t wait to feel you tightening around my cock.” 

It was his quick acting that kept her from giving herself a concussion. Jemma arched back hard when she came, clamping her hand over her mouth to avoid drawing any attention. She shuddered against his touches, going as far as to bite her own hand to keep from crying out because he kept her there forever. Jemma’s entire body was nothing but a nerve cluster he was playing with like a beach ball at a concert. She finally had to bat his hand away because she couldn’t catch her breath. “Time… time out.. I need a breather.” Jemma didn’t unwind her legs from his waist, but she shifted away so he could remove his hand from her pants. 

“Think you can walk to my room while you breathe?” Mace’s hand cupped her through the fabric again, letting her rub her clit against his wide palm as she came down. “I could carry you but I figured you’d prefer to walk.” 

“Probably a good idea,” Jemma said with a deep sigh. Mace let her down, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist as she reminded herself what standing felt like. He looked down at her, eyes scanning her face. He was just about to speak when Jemma leaned in and kissed him. She didn’t want him to talk, didn’t want to chance this being ruined by thinking. “Let’s go.” 

They walked to his room in relative quiet. At one point they ran into an agent heading out to the field and Mace shook his hand. It took Jemma a minute to realize that the hand doing the shaking was the one that just made her cum. It shouldn’t have been sexy but Jemma had the urge to drop to her knees for him right then and there. It wasn’t an urge she had often, but when she got it it was _strong_. “Home stretch,” he told her with a nod to the end of the hall. They made it without further incident but the second they got through the door he was on her with a rough kiss. 

There was a lot of pulling at clothes and Jemma was incredibly glad when she finally got his shirt off. “Bloody hell.” Her hands ran down his chest to his stomach then over his sides. “Your muscles have muscles.” Her mouth ran over his side and then across his abs, feeling Mace’s fingers twist in her hair when she used her teeth. She looked up, mouth traveling to his chest where she spent some time with her lips at his nipple. 

He had enough around the time she ran her teeth down his sternum and grabbed Jemma by the ass, lifting her until she got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. He’d pulled off her yoga pants but left her her underwear for the time being, though he didn’t seem to mind having to slip his fingers under them whenever he wanted. Mace carried her over to his bed where he promptly tossed her down and followed right after, reestablishing the kiss as two fingers pushed inside her. Jemma let out a gasp, fingers tightening on his arms. She hadn’t been expecting it, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t wet enough to handle it. “Oh…Oh…”. Jemma bit her bottom lip because he brought his thumb in, rubbing roughly over her clit again. 

“Take off your bra.” It was all she had left on at the moment. There was no sexy way to get a sports bra off, especially when he wouldn’t stop fingering her long enough for Jemma to catch her breath but she managed it quickly. “God, Jemma.” Mace’s fingers changed their angle as he moved up to mouth over one breast. They also got far rougher, opening her up and hitting a spot inside her that made Jemma’s eyes cross. She was going to be incredibly sensitive after this, but any discomfort was worth what she was feeling now. She got a touch of relief when his fingers slipped out, but it was short lived considering he pushed back in with three moments later. 

“Jeffery,” Jemma pulled at him, her hands running down his arms. “Please. Let me … I need…” But then there was a blinding light and Jemma’s whole body clenched up hard before she let out a rough string of expletives and moans as her body moved beyond her control. He was there, keeping her safe, and Jemma just came harder at the thought. His fingers ran through her hair as Jemma laid there after. It was the best orgasm she’d had in years, maybe ever. Mace played her body like he knew every inch of it. Like now, he was running his fingers over her stomach, just below her navel. It kept her aroused but also relaxed. 

Her fingers made it to his groin after awhile, getting a deep groan from Mace. She outlined him in his pants, not having any trouble realizing that he was on the big side of big. Jemma’s mouth instantly watered at the thought. She met his eyes and Mace gave her a naughty little smile. “Think you’re ready?” 

“Not quite,” Jemma countered with a nervous little glance up at him. “What about you?” 

“… with the serum, when I get hard I stay hard. For awhile. So,” he shrugged. She wrapped her palm around him and Mace moaned, head tilting back. “That’s good.”

“It would be better without pants.” 

“You,” Mace told her as he lifted his hips and pushed them down, “are correct.” 

“Holy shit.” Jemma was sure she looked like a moron gaping at the beast before her but she couldn’t stop herself. He laid back with a smile and she was glad because that made her feel far more able to explore without being self conscious. She wrapped both hands around his shaft, stroking slow as she kissed the inside of his thigh. His fingers ran through Jemma’s hair, brushing it back from her cheek. He was looking at her, really watching, so Jemma knew she needed to put on a little show. 

Jemma had him panting by the time she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. Even that was a stretch and she was both excited and a little nervous about how he was going to fit in other places. She felt him gather her hair up and closed her eyes, taking in the way his fingers cupped the back of her skull. “That’s so good, Jemma. So good.” His fingers tightened, pushing her down a little but he pulled back just as fast. “Sorry… got carried away.” Jemma pulled away long enough to put his hand back and tell him not to worry before going back to work. Soon he was pushing her, making her hold him in her mouth longer and longer, challenging her control as both her hands stroked and mouth sucked. He let her pull back and Jemma took the moment to catch her breath, one hand moving to the head of his cock to keep teasing. “I’m impressed,” Mace told her. 

Jemma flushed deeply and he pulled her up for a kiss, encouraging her to straddle him. She did and his fingers were pushing in immediately, two from behind. Two turned to three pretty quickly and he had her breathless. Jemma was shuddering, her body rocking down into his attentions   
until he moved out from under her. “Stay on your hands and knees.” It was not a request. Jemma thought she knew what was coming next, but a tongue in her ass hadn’t even made top ten. She jumped a mile but he had her around the waist with one arm, holding tight as two fingers from his other hand pushed back inside. 

Jemma gasped and her forehead hit the bed, fingers scrabbling at the mattress because his thumb had refocused on her clit, bringing her over then not stopping. Her whole body twisted, crying out his name far more loudly than she realized as she tried to get away and push back on him all in the same moment. Her body was confused and overly aroused to the point that she didn’t know if this felt good or hurt and probably wouldn’t until sometime tomorrow morning. “Jeffery… J… “ His tongue continued, now having pressed through the pucker of her asshole into her. Jemma came again, collapsing on the bed into a twitching mass, his fingers still moving gently inside her. 

She registered another stretch, another finger, wincing as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. His cock head had gone dark with need and Jemma reached out to rub her thumb across the head, finding it wet with precum. He let her go from his grip and Jemma turned. It took her a moment to get her limbs to cooperate and Mace smiled indulgently as she moved a little closer. She felt predatory because there was nothing she wanted more in that moment than to climb that tall, handsome mountain and sink down onto him. He read her mind because Mace took her by the waist and pulled her up to sit on his lap. “Jesus.” Jemma could feel the outline of his cock against her inner thigh and rocked against him. 

“Jemma.” He kissed her as his hands moved up and down her sides, thumbs running underneath until she was shuddering. He was holding himself together impressively and Jemma rewarded him with a slow grind of her hips as she kissed him. “Condom,” was all she had to ask to have him reaching behind them into his night stand to pull out a gold packet. He went fast, rolling it down and checking a couple of times that it was secure before she shifted, her hands pressing into his chest and pushing until he leaned back. She knew she should probably say something witty but she was positioning herself under his watchful gaze and that was hard enough. 

The head pressed against her and Jemma’s body instantly tightened up. “Hey,” Jeffery pulled her in for a kiss, rubbing his hands down her back as she gave it another try, slower and more careful. The push hurt, there was no way around that, but the moment her body opened to take him, that paled significantly. Her eyes went wide and he smiled, kissing her throat. “You’re doing great.” His hands stroked her lower back then went down to her ass, spreading her cheeks as Jemma pushed down then pulled up a few times in an attempt to relax around him. “Jesus you’re tight.” Jemma refrained from lecturing him about women’s bodies and this whole concept of tightness instead pushing down farther, crying out harshly as he bottomed out inside her. “Don’t push,” he told her. “You’ll relax into it.” 

Jemma started to ride up and down, twisting slowly at the hips every now and then to shift the stretch. He was big but he’d made sure she was nice and wet before hand. That was nothing compared to what had happened once that monster pushed into her. She was almost embarrassed, but he didn’t seem to mind. Especially when he rubbed where her body gripped at his, playing at the oversensitive nerves. His fingers went to her ass after that, using that slickness to push one finger into her. Jemma’s head tilted forward until she hit his shoulder, gasping. It put her breasts in a good position for him to get his mouth around as his hips started to move against her. _Oh God, he hasn’t even really moved yet._. 

She could feel every inch of him that had managed to push into her and Jemma absently reached down to touch her stomach. Even in this position, she could feel the head of his cock through the muscles of her stomach. That made it his turn to curse, Jemma finding ways to touch her own body to make him gasp. She kept that up until he couldn’t take it and pushed her back, following without pulling out of her. It was an impressive trick and Jemma’s whole body twisted to rise to him. “You’re incredibly sexy,” he told her as Mace brought both her legs up over his shoulders and pushed a little deeper. “Red, yellow, green,” he asked. 

“Pardon?” 

“… sorry. Asking if you want to keep pushing or…”

“Like a stoplight.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Green then.” Mace smiled and took that as his leave to start moving. That was when Jemma started seeing stars. “God… God… fucking hell…”. His thumb greeted her oversensitive, swollen clit and Jemma came, not even realizing it was happening until she was well into the orgasm. She gripped his hips hard, nails biting into his skin as she pushed herself down on him, wanting more. Mace groaned and seemed to get her drift. He started to move again, pushing deeper as her body opened more and more to him. She managed to almost kick him and that had Mace gripping her ankles and pushing them up toward her head. It made her thighs open wide, butterflying out so she was completely vulnerable to anything he wanted to do. Her heart sped.

“I can feel how much you like me tossing you around.” Jemma moaned. “Taking you hard.” She moaned again, nodding. “I can tell how much you like my cock. Some people can’t handle it but you’re doing so well.” He was moving his hips in a slow circle that left Jemma whining at the ache he was producing. Mace’s big hand cupped the back of her neck, thumb running over her throat. Jemma shuddered and Mace seemed interested. “Is this ok?” He pressed a little and Jemma’s body clamped around him hard. She could see it from the look in his eyes that Mace was over the moon. She nodded and he pressed a little harder, hips moving like a slow piston with a hard push at the end of every movement. It was getting noises from Jemma that she had never heard herself make in all her years on this Earth. 

He kept it up for remarkably long and all he had to do was rest his thumb over her clit. It was agony. Jemma wanted every moment of it to last indefinitely. “Please,” she whispered between parched lips, her voice frail because he was still blocking her from taking a full breath. “Jeffery.” He let go slowly, allowing the breath to return and all of a sudden she was cumming, hips arching down hard as she shook from top to toe. Her hands planted behind her, raising her back up so she could move down against him as she cried out loudly, her legs seizing up. She pulled herself off after a few moments, panting and holding herself as she laid on her side, just looking at him. Her eyes moved from his face to his cock then back to his face, nodding her head just a little. He didn’t need to be asked as he moved over so she could suck his cock again. 

Jemma tasted herself all over, sucking hard as his hand moved to the back of her neck. He wasn’t shoving her down, just not letting her move as his hips arched up. She gagged a little but he kept her there. Her body clenched down at the gentle roughness he was giving her. He didn’t do it for long, but by the time he pulled back, she was panting and watery eyed. He was hard, pressed to his belly in a nice arc that Jemma was proud to say she’d taken the majority of. She got to her knees, moving between his legs to get closer. Her hands moved his cock, pulling him up so she could mouth over his balls and the insides of his thighs. Jemma got a harsh moan when her mouth closed around his ball. “Jemma… yes. Fuck, yes.” He held the back of her neck again and Jemma moaned around him. She felt his fingers creeping down her back, sliding between her cheeks to push three in roughly. 

She had never told anyone, but one of her fantasies was just this. Two men, one in her mouth while the other fucked her. She was right there, imagining it easily as he spread his fingers in her, opening her with a firm stretch that had her crying out around his balls, Mace not letting her move. “You’re dripping down your thighs, Jemma.” She nodded, pulling off one side with a pop to move to its partner, her fingers pressing in at the base of his cock. “You’re such an eager cocksucker.” He massaged her neck, his thumb rubbing behind her ear. “I like that in a woman.” Jemma laughed a little, having to pull off of him a moment. “I need to be in you again.” The word _need_ made her cunt clench down around his fingers. “Come straddle me.” 

Jemma sat on him, her back to his chest as she got herself back on with a hiss of pain. “That head’s amazing inside, but going in…”. He stroked her back and leaned in to kiss her shoulder blade with a quiet apology. “I’m getting… ah… used to it.” His hands came to squeeze her breasts as she sunk down, holding her close and not letting her come up once she pushed down. It made her body ache at the push, the intrusion feeling like too much as he reached around to rub her clit. 

“Sit as far down as you can.” Jemma obeyed, pushing her body maybe a little too far. He let out a deep groan against her shoulder. “You feel tremendous. God your body is welcoming.” Welcoming, Jemma liked that. He rubbed his hands down her stomach, pulling her to lean back. “Give me your hand.” He showed her where he was inside, pressing the heel of her hand to the head of his cock. “Your body is amazing.” Jeffery kissed her then, rubbing her clit as she rubbed him with the palm of her hand. “I need to cum soon. You’re killing me.” 

“Doggy,” was all Jemma said and he put her on her knees, once again managing to stay inside and not either fall out or impale her. It was a skill she’d ask him about at some point. He pulled all the pillows and brought them under her hips, raising her up high and letting her front half dip to the mattress. Mace squeezed her ass roughly, pulling her cheeks apart as he started to move. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she gasped because this position allowed him to push in even deeper. Jemma just about died when he gathered her hair up and held it in the palm of his hand. That was about all the warning he gave her before Mace started to really fuck down into her. Jemma gasped, not able to stop herself from an actual scream. He paused but she shook her head. “Keep going. God, please keep going.” She reached back to pull at his hips. 

Jemma lost track of the climaxes and eventually fell into this sort of pliable, shuddering state on the other end of his cock, barely able to put together a thought. He’d heard Daisy talk about being dick drunk for an ex boyfriend who was exceptional in bed. Jemma had thought she was overstating. It was when she felt him get his fingers wet, pressing them around where they met that she knew what was coming. She’d actually done that, though an ex boyfriend wanted to try anal with her. It just hadn’t been on her agenda. But the way he confidently pushed two fingers into her, Jemma thought she’d actually think about it if he asked. She knew he was getting closer from the noises he was making and she was pretty much just one exposed nerve. He cried out for her as she felt a new heat inside her. She very nearly wished she hasn’t brought up the idea of a condom. 

She thought he might be done at that point, but he had meant it when he said he stayed hard a long time. He fucked her through another orgasm that made her eyes roll up in her head and Jemma legitimately saw stars. He’d pulled her hair hard enough to make her eyes water and force her to come up on her hands. She made a desperate sound as her arms collapsed under her and it was just his hand in her hair holding her up. Every inch of her body was hot and swollen right now, so every touch was lightning on her skin. He let go of her hair gently, carefully making sure she could make her way down slowly. “Stay in me please,” she asked him quietly when he went to pull back. 

“Of course.” He tried to find a comfortable position then Jemma pulled him to lay on top of her. “Jemma, am I crushing you?” 

“No,” she told him, squeezing around him a little. This was the point they were supposed to talk, but she just let it go, enjoying the silence between them. He was getting softer and Jemma moved closer. Eventually it was too much for him, sensitivity-wise, so he pulled out of her and pulled off the condom, but didn’t move from where he was laying on top of her. She actually drifted off like that, the warmth of Mace seeping into her as Jemma slept the best she had in a couple of years.


End file.
